Brother of Mine
by Raven Quill Dipped In Ink
Summary: Skulduggery receives a call from someone unexpected. Uncertain why he's so tense, Valkyrie listens in only to be left with one question in her mind. "Skulduggery has a brother?"
1. The Call

**Hello my fellow readers! This is my first story on this account but worry not, I have experience from writing on another account. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**And Mr. Landy, if indeed you are reading this on Christmas, Hi! What's your favorite color? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. **

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant... The wonderful Mr. Landy does. **

**Brother of Mine**

The dark ominous clouds threatened rain above Haggard as Valkyrie Cain sat in the passenger seat of Skulduggery's Bentley. They were returning from an investigation that had taken two and a half weeks to solve.

Valkyrie rubbed her eyelids in exhaustion and was in the middle of a yawn when Skulduggery's phone rang.

His skull of a head gazed at it as if considering whether to take it or not. The ring tone was different for this certain caller. Instead of the usual sound of someone screaming it was an evil chuckle.

Valkyrie peered at him with curiosity. "What's with the laughing mobile?"

Skulduggery sighed and withdrew the cackling phone from his overcoat pocket. He warily regarded the caller ID and shook his head slightly. He pressed his bone of a finger on the _ignore_ button and put the phone on his lap.

Valkyrie blinked a couple of times and leaned in, trying to see the number of the mystery caller. "Who-" Valkerie started but was cut of abruptly by Skulduggery's curt response.

"No one."

She was taken aback by the force of his voice. She hadn't heard that tone since her new dog stole his arm one day and he had to chase it around her backyard for half an hour. Even then, however, he had his chagrin to keep him from getting to angry. Now he seemed to be steaming.

"Are you okay?" Valkyrie asked, sitting properly in her seat again.

Skulduggery was silent for a moment. He seemed to be pondering something. Then let out a breath he had, apparently, been holding.

"Just an unexpected caller is all," Skulduggery said letting humor creep into his voice. "Furniture salesman and such. Pesky things they are."

"You sounded pretty upset," Valkyrie pressed. She didn't believe a single word he was saying. After all, the other day he was complaining on having to get a shower curtain rod for the new bathroom he installed for guests.

Skulduggery shrugged, "It's been a long couple of weeks." He was trying to shake the topic of as if it were attached to his back. His head stared straight ahead and didn't even flinch. His fingers, however, were shaking nervously. This made Valkyrie raise an eyebrow since Skullduggery was usually calm and cool tempered even in the most drastic of times.

"We've had longer cases," Valkyrie continued, pressing him further.

"Your not going to drop this are you?" Skulduggery said, glancing at her.

"Do I ever?" she tried a grin. She hoped this showed that she thought the topic light and that whatever it was, she wouldn't be _too_ shocked.

"No, I guess not," his voice becoming lighter. "Alright, I'll tell you, but don't go off and tell everybody else!"

Valkyrie pondered this for two seconds and nodded.

Skulduggery parked into the driveway of his house. He put his arms on his sides and layed his back against his chair. "I..." but before he could finish his sentence his cell phone rang in another fit of laughter. "Oh, for the love of-" he clutched the phone angrily and clicked the _answer_ button. He placed it where his ear should have been and answered a rude, "What?"

_"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?"_ said the person on the other side of the phone.

Skulduggery stiffened. "How did you even get my number? I haven't heard your voice in one hundred years. They didn't even _have _mobile phones back then!" Skulduggery answered bitterly.

_"You know me, brother. I have my ways."_ The voice on the other line was similar to Skulduggery's, except it was more arrogant (if possible) and had a certain thickness to it, almost like a drawl.

"You certainly do. So, why did you call?" Skulduggery's bitterness was replaced by curiosity.

_"I was hoping that maybe I could visit," _the voice said with a humorous air to it.

"No," was all Skulduggery said as his finger made for the _end call _button. Before the he hung up, he heard one last thing.

_"I'll take that as a yes then."_

Skulduggery stuffed the phone back in his pocket angrily. He ripped the keys from the ignition and opened the door, letting a chilly breeze into the car. The air around him was tense again. Valkyrie knew better than to talk and provoke him into deeper frustration. Besides, she had overheard the phone call and the only question in her mind was the obvious, 'Skulduggery has a brother?'

She opened the car door after him and stepped out. She pulled her jacket closer to her to keep the icy wind out. Their steps echoed on the cobble stones as they made there way up Skulduggery's drive way and to the front door.

Once inside, they both hung their coats and Skulduggery rolled up his sleeves.

"Hungry?" said Skulduggery. His voice faking lightness.

Valkyrie stared at the back of his skull and he made his way to the newly installed kitchen.

"Sure..." she nodded slowly. She decided on asking about the phone call later, when he was in a lighter mood. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the creaky wooden chairs at the long wooden table. Albeit new, the kitchen was already gathering dust. Valkyrie wiped of a thin layer of it from the table. She looked at her sleeve, now with gray specks clinging to the black fabric.

"Um... Skulduggery?" she said, brushing the dust off her sleeve.

"Hm?" he asked, deep in thought. He picked up a plate of leftover chicken and stuck it in the microwave.

She listened to the tone in his voice and wondered how she would approach the question. She decided to start out with small talk, then she would get to the question she wanted to ask. Never, in the time she had known Skulduggery, had she heard of him having any _living _family members. She started to get anxious, but willed herself to be patient.

"Have... um... you talked to Tanith lately?" Valkyrie started uneasily. Small talk had never been her thing. No matter who she was talking to. Even Skullduggery... _Especially Skullduggery._ Her mind corrected. He had always been able to figure out when she was forcing small talk, being polite or lying.

Skulduggery looked up at her. If he were human he would have raised an eyebrow. "We saw her last week. You're still a teenager Valkyrie, your mind can't be slipping yet. I'm thousands of years old and I remember everything."

"Ha, ha," Valkyrie said sarcastically. Inside she felt slightly relieved that he was using his arrogant voice again. Not to mention making jokes...

Skulduggery pressed a few buttons and watched as the chicken leg started to revolve around the small metal box.

After a minute of awkward silence the microwave beeped three times and Skulduggery pulled the hot plate out.

He placed the plate in front of her and went to get a cup of milk.

"Skulduggery?" said Valkyrie, carefully testing the waters.

"What?" he asked. A hint of curiosity in his voice.

He seemed fine to her...

"You have a brother?" she asked quickly.

Suddenly Skulduggery stiffened again. "Y- yes."

"Why didn't you ever mention him?" She realized that the shock she secretly thought would come, never did. Instead she felt overwhelming curiosity.

He turned around dramatically and put his hands on the counter behind him. He sighed, almost irritably. "Have you ever had a relative you didn't particularly like, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie blinked as a long list of names practically appeared before her eyes. "A... a couple," she lied.

"Well this is a bit like this," he said. "But worse..."

Skulduggery grabbed the cup of milk he was preparing and placed it in front of her. He stood back and looked at her. He cocked his head and sighed.

"Ah- Valkarie?"

Valkyrie looked up from her plate carefully. She had just picked up a fork and was about to stick it into the wet looking chicken. "Yes?"

"Sorry if I'm scaring you but you see... My brother..." He sucked in a great breath and let it out. "Scares _me_."

"..." Valkyrie just froze there.

Skulduggery looked up and was surprized by the fit of laughter that took over Valkyrie.

"Ha, ha, ha! Your scared of your brother?" She dropped her fork and it landed on the table with a clatter. With her hands now free she grabbed her sides and continued to laugh. "Since when are you afraid of anything?" She tried to restrain herself but ended up breaking her next couple of sentences with fits of giggles. "You've faced ...dangerous monsters... villains and ... and...death itself, but you fear your... your _brother_? C'mon... that... can't... be... it!" Valkire lost all her fear from before with this shocking news. This had to be some kind of joke.

Skulduggery shook his head. However his next sentence held a bit of humor. "You don't understand. I'm much smarter and cooler than all of the villains I've faced. My brother... is the only person who could ever manage to embarrass me."

Valkarie smiled, glad that his humor was back. "Well in that case, I can't wait to meet him."

Skulduggery sighed and his hung his head. "I'd better go clean the house..."

As soon as he left the room a thought entered Valkyrie's mind. "Is he a skeleton, too?"

There was a pause in the atmosphere and Skulduggery shouted from the living room. "Of course not!"

"Just checking."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The next morning Skulduggery spent looking out the window of his house. He gave the biggest jump when Valkyrie knocked on his back door.

He had opened it slowly to see who it was before letting her in. "Why are you sneaking on me, huh? Trying to scare me?"

Valkyrie smiled and asked, "Still worried about your brother?"

"What brother? I don't have a brother."

"Hey, who's that?" Valkyrie pointed behind him and he gasped and turned around, only to find no one behind him.

"I admire when you pull tricks, Valkyrie, but _not_ when they're on _me_!"

Valkyrie only laughed as she entered to the house.

Her eyes widened when she saw the inside. She had never seen the place so _clean_. The wood was polished, the table tops dusted, the floors mopped and vacuumed, the desk organized, the dishes washed and the couch didn't produce dust when she sat on it. Was she in the right house?

"Too much?" Skulduggery asked when he followed her into the living room.

"No, it's very nice... but is this for your brother?"

"N-no."

"Cut the act, Skulduggery."

He sighed and folded his arms.

"So, when does he arrive?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery took out his pocket watch and tensed. "Now."

* * *

**Well? How was that? The rest will come soon. In fact I will begin as soon as I upload this. **

**Your welcome to R&R and Subscribe. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Raven Ink **


	2. Charles

** Sorry for the late update, blame Delta****. :(**

**Alright! A day and I already had a review! This is very good. Thank you Holly Swift for reviewing first. Thank you to the other reviewers as well. You know who you are. :) Oh, and I fixed the misspelling of Skulduggery's name in the last chapter. Thanks for pointing that out. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I'm sure your all waiting to see who Skulduggery's brother is, so let's begin!**

Just as Skulduggery said, "Now," someone knocked on the door.

"You get it," said Skulduggery turned on his heels and tore up the stairs. "This suit isn't right. I have to go change it," he muttered as he ran.

Valkyrie looked over at the door warily. She didn't know why, but she was _worried_. Why? She didn't know him. It wasn't like he was going to embarrass her. She took one step toward the door. Perhaps he was nice. That thought gave her the courage for another step. He might have brought gifts. Her eyes lightened up and she took a few more steps. Finally she was at the door. She took a long breath and opened the door. She sighed with irritation and almost slamed the door when the teenage boy standing in front of her teleported deeper into the house.

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie yelled with much more anger than needed. "We're expecting someone important! Don't scare us like that!"

Fletcher's grin turned into a pout. "Missed you too, Val."

Valkyrie walked around him and made for the stair case to call Skulduggery down.

"Where's Skull man?" Fletcher asked plopping down on one of the couches. "And why is everything so _clean_." He gestured at the dirt free couch.

She ignored him and looked up. She was about to call Skulduggery down when she saw him stomping down angrily with a new suit and his tie undone. He called out to Fletcher in an non-approving tone. "What are you doing here? Didn't we send you to help Tanith?"

Fletcher coughed and red crept up his face like it would hide his thoughts, however only showed them more. "She kicked me out," was all he said.

Valkyrie looked at him. "Why?"

"She said I wouldn't stop talking," he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Skulduggery folded his arms.

"Please, let me stay, Skulduggery! I need to hang out with someone who likes me. Right Valkyrie?" He looked expectingly at her but she just turned around and muttered. "I have no idea what your talking about..."

"Val!" wined Fletcher incredulously.

"ALRIGHT! He can stay. Just don't embarrass me in front of..." Skulduggery hesitated and shivered. She didn't even know he _could_ shiver.

Valkyrie took over, "Skulduggery's brother's coming."

Fletcher looked at him in awe. Then he blurted out, "Is he a skeleton too?"

Skulduggery let his arms drop to his sides, exasperated. "Why does everybody ask that?"

"Well is h-" Fletcher was cut off by the growl of a car. It came from the front of the house.

Everyone held still as footsteps were heard on the driveway. Slowly they came and then... the door bell rang.

He was here.

"I'll get it!" yelled Fletcher and before Skulduggery could tackle him, the door was opened.

Skulduggery looked up, half way through a run.

"Skully-kins!" was the first thing Skulduggery's brother said. He only just arrived and already he was embarrassing him.

"No, not a Skeleton," muttered Fletcher.

Not a Skeleton, indeed. The man at the door was taller than Skulduggery, had a headful of brown hair, and was buff. He had green eyes with rectangular spectacles and bright white teeth. To top it all off, he had a navy blue suit with a name tag that read C.E.O Charles.

He stepped forward and gave Skulduggery a bone crushing hug. "So this is what you look like now a days, huh, brother of mine? I like what you've done."

Skulduggery turned his head to face his brother. If he had eyes, he'd be glowering.

"Let - go - of - me."

"Oops. Sorry, little man." He put Skulduggery down from his hug. Then he looked over at Valkyrie and Fletcher. "And who are these fine people."

Fletcher extended his hand and Charles shook it heartily. "Fletcher Renn."

"Pleasure." There was a gleam in Charles' eyes for about a second that Valkyrie noticed before he looked at her.

"And you are?" he asked, pointing at her.

She looked at Skulduggery warily but he was looking at the floor, obviously embarrassed. She then hesitantly turned and shook Charles' hand as well. "Valkyrie Cain, Sir."

"Ah, yes. I heard about you. Your his apprentice," he gave her hand one last shake. As soon as he let go she wiped her hand on her pants. His hands were covered in coconut lotion.

Valkyrie had this odd feeling. This man was Skulduggery's brother? It was as odd as saying China Sorrows was ugly. Simply not natural.

"So, shall we talk over tea?" asked Charles, clapping his hands together once.

"There's a Starbucks a few miles away," Fletcher offered.

"Brilliant!" Charles clapped his hands together, again, as if that was his way of resolving things.

Skulduggery crossed his arms and Valkyrie gave Charles a suspicious look. Charles, however, smiled at Fletcher, turned around and marched to the door.

"To Starbucks!"

Skulduggery had his arms crossed the whole car ride to Starbucks. If he had eyes, they'd be starring daggers at Fletcher.

Fletcher, however, wouldn't have noticed either way. He was it the front seat of the Ferrari, chatting with Charles as if they were old college mates.

Valkyrie took the opportunity she had alone with Skulduggery to tell him about her bad feeling. She leaned over ever so slightly and whispered, "Do you trust Charles?"

Skulduggery shook his head, "Not in the least," he answered, "Why?"

"He gives me the chills."

"And yet you still hang out with his brother, that just so happens to be a skeleton."

Valkyrie shook her head. "It's different with this guy. It's like that, _bad guy, danger! _kind of feeling."

Skulduggery nodded. "I agree."

Valkyrie looked at him curiously. "Really? I thought you'd object. He's your brother after all. I just wanted to let you know."

"I understand that by some unnatural twist of fate I am related to that man. Still that does not mean that I do not _object_."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

Skulduggery turned his head to look at Charles.

"We'll do what we always do. We invade his privacy until we find what's wrong with him."

"Good enough for me," shrugged Valkyrie."

**So what did you think? Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed! Review if you like! (Please) **


	3. Tea and Awkwardness

**So sorry for the long wait! School and what not. I'll try to get the next chapter in faster! So here's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**

Starbucks was bustling with young people and workers.

The teens were laughing audibly and jazz music came from the speakers above.

Not the best place for a skeleton to go. Skulduggery kept his hat low and his scarf tight around his neck.

He didn't dare pull up his facade in front of Charles, he didn't need the ridicule.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery went to save a table that was still dirty, as all the other tables were taken.

As Charles and Fletcher went to get the tea Valkyrie watched them. There was something she didn't like. Fletcher was easily strayed and she didn't want Charles putting ideas into his head. That thought startled Valkyrie. What idea could Charles put into Fletcher's head?

Why was she thinking about Charles as if he where a bad guy? Was he?

Skulduggery pulled her from her train of thought.

"What do you think he's doing here?" asked Skulduggery.

"What?" asked Valkyrie.

"Why do you think he just popped out of no where all of a sudden? Why now?" Skulduggery asked, his head facing in Charles' direction.

Valkyrie nodded. "Maybe he just now found you, or he just now found a reason."

Skulduggery sat back in his wooden chair. "Exactly. What's he trying to gain from this. It's obviously not because he's looking for bonding time."

They became quiet as Charles and Fletcher approached with four cups of tea.

Skulduggery stared at his when Charles put it in front of him.

"What?" asked Charles.

"I can't drink, Charles, or eat," Skulduggery said monotonously.

"Oh. Well more for me then," he clapped his hands together and smiled. The gesture was really starting to bug Valkyrie. Fletcher drank his tea vigorously until he was sucking the air from the cup.

"So," smiled Charles who was sipping from his cup slowly. "How have you been all these years, Skully?"

"Fine," Skulduggery answered curtly.

"Anyone catch your eye lately?"

"No."

"Have you gotten into any trouble recently?"

"Yes."

Charles found an opening in the conversation and quickly entered it.

"What kind? I heard about the sanctuary blowing up. Was that your fault?"

Skulduggery sighed. "No, it wasn't. I can see, plain as day, that your trying to get me to have small talk with you but we're not exactly going to have an easy time doing that."

"And why is that?" asked Charles.

"Because, since the day I was born you've been my own personal pest. Embarrassing me, annoying me, until I joined the war and left home."

Valkyrie lifted her head. This was an insight to Skulduggery's background. One that was especially open and deep.

"And," continued Skulduggery, "only one other person is like that but she's not as embarrassing and somewhat cooler." He gestured to Valkyrie with his head and she scowled.

"Thanks!" protested Valkyrie

"Your welcome," answered Skulduggery with a smile in his voice.

Charles cleared his throat. "So what? Do you want me to apologize? Because I won't."

Skulduggery picked up a tiny bag of sugar and ripped it slowly. Not before long sugar was pouring out and raining on the wooden table. The small effort was quietly unnerving. Almost like a silent threat.

"I don't want you to apologize. I just don't think we'll have a very good relationship." Skulduggery said.

Charles sighed. "Very true. I am sorry for not meeting up with you earlier. I would have you know... I just didn't have the..." he paused as if trying not to use a certain word. "time, perhaps, or maybe the-" he said this word slowly as if not to stress it too much. "motive."

"And what's your motive now?" Valkyrie chimed in, curious.

Charles didn't answer. Instead he stood and looked at Fletcher's cup.

"Fletcher, my boy, looks like your out of tea."

"Uh-"

"Allow me to get you another." With that he ran of to the counter, even though Fletcher could have taken Skulduggery's cup.

"Suspicious much?" she asked Skulduggery.

"Indeed."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

After Fletcher had licked the last drop of tea out of his tipped cup, they all left.

They, once again, piled into the car in the same seating positions.

Nobody said a word as they drove back to Skulduggery's house.

Fletcher feared the awkward silenced and decided to turn the radio on, landing right in the middle of 'Raining men'.

The song made the car ride even more awkward, but at least Fletcher got out of it.

When they arrived and where back in the house Fletcher decided to leave.

"See ya, Val!" He leaned in to kiss her but she thought it was awkward with Skulduggery there. She didn't care about Charles.

He frowned when she gave him a serious look and leaned back.

"Right. Later then?" and with that he disappeared.

Charles looked at where Fletcher had been only seconds ago. The look on his face made Valkyrie uneasy. It was a mixture of greed and nostalgia.

"Well," he looked at them once more. "I must be off then." His tone of voice sounded as if he felt that the show was over.

"Really?" Skulduggery asked. "I thought you'd stay and chat."

"No really, I must be off. I have a meeting."

"A meeting?" Valkyrie could not believe how he was blowing them off.

"I am a C.E.O." Charles said pointing to his name tag.

"Of what company?" she pressed.

Charles paused. "It's a secret magical company. Now if you will excuse me."

He bowed and and smiled and he turned and walked out. From the driveway he called, "I'll see you around Skully! How about next week?" Then the car engine roared and he was gone.

"Magical company? Really?" Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery.

"There are some companies that are only known to the 'magical' public, however..."

Skulduggery trailed off.

Valkyrie nodded, understanding. They were the magical public, so obviously they should have known of some big company that was only meant for them.

Especially Skulduggery; after all, he was a detective.

"I think some investigating is called for. What do you say, Valkyrie?" asked Skulduggery, turning his head to look at her.

"He's your brother. Shouldn't you already know all about him?" Valkyrie looked at him, as always frustrated by the fact that she couldn't detect any emotions by looking at his face.

"I haven't seem him in years, Val. And I very well know that you've been thinking about our conversation at Starbucks. We never really 'bonded' before." Skulduggery explained, walking out the door to his Bentley.

"So?" are you up for a little snooping?"

Valkyrie smiled, "Always."

**Chapter 4 coming soon! **


	4. Charles E Inc

The Bentley slowed at a tall grey building. Large words stood on the ceiling, shining bright red letters that read: CHARLES E. INC

"E?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery as they stepped out of the car into the misty chill of evening.

"I'm sorry?" asked Skulduggery, looking down at her.

"Charles E. inc.," she read from the sign. "What does the E stand for?"

"Well," Skulduggery folded his arms, thinking. "Charles never had a middle name that started with an 'e'."

"Huh," Valkyrie breathed. Her eyes settled on the fine glass doors. "Well, standing in the bitter cold won't help us find out," she said as she started for the building entrance.

"Your voice is getting more and more sarcastic," muttered Skulduggery. "I'm so proud."

Valkyrie smiled as she opened the glass doors, Skulduggery behind her.

The receptionist at the front desk typed quickly on her large musty computer. She had an earpiece on and was murmuring rapidly into the small blue device.

At the sound of the door opening her beady black eyes shot upward, however, her fingers continued typing.

"Do you have an appointment?" she prompted the minute they made eye- contact. Her large red spectacles made her seem comical, in spite of her expression that seemed boring.

"N-" Valkyrie started but was cut of by Skulduggery.

"Yes! Yes, we do," Skulduggery stepped forward.

The receptionist regarded his skull naturally, and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Name?" she asked swiftly.

"The next appointment Charles has. That's me," he nodded.

For some reason, Skulduggery saying Charles felt odd. Like he was saying a funny word. It just didn't sound natural in his mouth.

The receptionist looked down at a list next to her and read, "Stacie Monroe?"

"Uh," Skulduggery was a bit taken aback by the female name. Being Skulduggery, however he recovered quickly.

"Yes, that is my friend right here." He grabbed Valkyrie's shoulders and shoved her forward lightly.

"Um, yeah," mumbled Valkyrie, playing along.

"A bit early... Alright then," she she opened a drawer and took out a small red card.

"Use this to use the elevator. Simply scan it and wait for the elevator to rise."

"Ok," Valkyrie nodded. "Thanks."

"Uh huh." The receptionist nodded, who had started typing on the computer again.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked over to the elevator and pressed a small green button.

"Hey, Skulduggery?" whispered Valkyrie.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Why did she let you go with me? You know, if I'm the one with the meeting?" she asked him.

"People need assistants, Valkyrie."

"I know, but how likely is it that your my _assistant_? I mean come on, I'm a teenager!"

"Some teenagers require agents and body guards. Perhaps she thinks you are important."

The elevator doors opened and they entered. Valkyrie scanned the red card in front of a tiny glass eye next to the glowing floor numbers. A mechanical voice from above said, _Top floor. C.E.O. office. _

"Huh," Valkyrie breathed. "Fancy."

The elevator sped to the top floor and stopped suddenly, making Valkyrie's stomach float in the air for a few seconds.

The elevator doors opened smoothly, letting in a soft smell of peppermint.

"This looks..." mumbled Valkyrie.

"Normal," completed Skulduggery looking around at the square office.

They stepped out of the elevator and onto the plain gray carpet.

There were rectangular lights on the ceiling and plain mint green walls.

"This is a magical building?" Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery who seemed to be having a harder time imagining it.

"I suppose so." He continued to the semi-see- through doors that laid not too far ahead.

Valkyrie heard the elevator doors close behind her as she followed Skulduggery.

Then a though struck her. "Wait!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" Skulduggery tuned around, inches from the door.

"Are you sure you want to talk to Charles _first?" _

"That was the plan, yes."

"But think about it," Valkyrie explained. "If we go to him first, he'll lie to us and and send us out. You know we don't trust him yet."

Skulduggery nodded, stepping away from the doors. "Good point, yet flawed. If not Charles, who?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "I dunno, his secretary. She has to go to lunch at some point, right?"

Skulduggery nodded.

"C'mon then." She started to walked to the elevator doors again as a voice called out.

"Who are you?"

Skulduggery and Valkyrie whirled around at the sound.

A short woman with cropped red hair and light green eyes looked at them though square glasses. She wore a pencil skirt and a white shirt.

"Who is interrupting my break?" She had an accent that sounded French .

Her r's scratched the back of her throat.

"Break?" Valkyrie asked, noticing no one behind her.

"Yes. The boss is out for lunch at the moment."

"Lucky us," mumbled Valkyrie.

"Oui, well would you like to leave a message."

"Actually," said Skulduggery, taking advantage of the situation. "We'd like a word from you."

"Me?" she blinked.

"What does your boss do?"

"He runs the business of course."

Valkyrie sighed, "He means, what does the business do? And don't say it does business!"

"Oh," nodded the secretary. "We sell and buy magical weapons." She leaned in and whispered. "But if you ask me, I think Charles collects more warriors then weapons."

"You think he's building an army then?" Skulduggery leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"Well I can't jump to conclusions that fast, however..." and she whispered this. "He's had an eye on that teleporter. What's his name... ah yes! Fletcher Renn."

After a silent moment and many thank you's and excusez- mois, they left for the Bentley. This new information rang in Valkyrie's mind.

"Seems like he wants your boyfriend as a weapon," Skulduggery said after a while of silence.

"I know..." Valkyrie wondered but knew that it had to be true.

Charles was all over Fletcher the day they met. He was going to be a weapon...

but for what?


	5. Pizza and Talk of a Sleepover

**I'm so glad so many people like this! Please enjoy!**

Valkyrie looked down at her mobile phone. The shadows the trees casted reflected in a blur on the phones shiny exterior. She didn't understand the feelings in her. She was truly worried, yet she had never feared this much for Fletcher in her life. Had she?

"Has he called back yet?" asked Skulduggery, five minutes after Valkyrie had called him for the seventh time.

"No." Valkyrie's voice shook, making her wonder even more about how fearful she truly was.

"Hm. Well that can't be a good sign. I wonder where he's transported himself this time." Skulduggery was annoyingly calm.

"Do you even care that my boyfriend might be kidnapped?" Valkyrie yelled. She didn't mean for it to come out so forceful. She bit her tongue and sat back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that."

Skulduggery hesitated before speaking.

"I didn't think you'd worry this much, Valkyrie. However, that does not mean you must not remain calm." He cocked his head. "We've all been kidnapped at one point or another. Think of it as an initiation ceremony."

Valkyrie's jaw dropped and she turned in her seat to stare at Skulduggery's head.

"Initiation?" She fought to keep her voice leveled. "Are you nuts!"

"A bit... Now Valkyrie, don't erupt or anything but I believe your phone just lit up." Skulduggery glanced at the phone clutched in her pale hand.

"Huh?" Valkyrie looked down and gasped, "It's a text message!" the way someone would say, "It's a baby dinosaur!"

"Indeed. If I'm familiar with such things, I believe you have to read them."

Ignoring Skulduggery, Valkyrie opened the text message and read quickly. Soon after she gave a sigh of relief.

"He's okay."

"What does the text message say?" Skulduggery asked.

"It says, 'I'm having a pizza in Italy. Bringing you a slice.' Should I tell him to meet us at your house?"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Hm. Then I'd have to drive home and he'll probably get there before us. Heaven knows what he might do to my poor things."

"Skulduggery!"

"Just tell him to pop into the car. Here, I'll pull over."

Valkyrie sighed, but obliged to texting back what she was told.

Moments later the smell of pizza and fresh air filled the car.

"Ciao amici! What's up, Val? Skul?"

Skulduggery "Hmphed." when Fletcher gave him the little nickname but nodded back nonetheless.

"Fletcher, your in danger!" Valkyrie whirled around to look at him.

"Again?" Fletcher shook his head. "I'm starting to get used to this whole, 'wanted man' thing."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Annoyance was going to wash away the worry soon, she could tell. "This isn't funny. Charles wants you as a weapon."

"Really?" Fletcher leaned in, excited.

"This isn't a good thing!"

"I know, I know. But think about it. Me, a weapon. About time I'm appreciated."

"Hey, having a big ego is my thing." Skulduggery had started to drive again and he looked at Fletcher through the rear view window. He then turned to Valkyrie. "By the way, this does sound like an initiation. He'll finally get his appreciation."

"Are you tying to get rid of him?" Valkyrie asked.

"No, not at all."

"So, why are you encouraging him?"

"I'm not!"

"Initiation? Yes you are!"

"Really, Valkyrie. My feelings are being hurt."

"Yeah right!"

"Uh, guys?" Fletcher waved his hand. "Still here."

"Right." Valkyrie shook her head.

"Look, I'm not saying that I'm not partially freaked out. I'm the only teleporter left! What if I get hurt. Or worse!"

"Well at least he's worried," Skulduggery said. "Say, Valkyrie. I feel like we're doing this backwards. Shouldn't we be calming him down instead of scaring him?"

Valkyrie sat back in her seat correctly. "Whatever."

"Shall we go somewhere where we're not driving around. I fear the people on the streets think that we're stalkers," Skulduggery suggested.

"Agreed." Valkyrie nodded.

"Cool." Fletcher sat back. "Hey Val, I saved you this." He handed her a thin pizza with cheese hanging off the sides. It was still slightly warm. Valkyrie had almost forgotten about the smell of pizza in the car.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Fletcher smiled as the car sped toward a very shabby alley.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Where are we?" Valkyrie asked after half an hour of driving around a dark town. She had finished her pizza and had whipped her hands on her pants. This was followed by a complaint by Skulduggery about how improper that was and now she would have to wash her pants. Ignoring him she whipped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Somewhere no one can hear us speak. Charles might have bugged my house last he was there. And he took a look at my car before we went to Starbucks, however I already checked it for bugs."

"You really thought this one through, huh?" asked Valkyrie.

"Of course. Relatives of mine can not be safe."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and noticed how quiet Fletcher had been. She turned around to find him playing on his iPhone.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked.

"Playing Angry Birds."

"Ugh, I hate that game. So annoyingly complicated. And why are you playing at a time like this?" Valkyrie asked.

"I was bored from the car drive and I wasn't going to let my fear eat at me like you do."

"The nerve of this kid." Valkyrie grumbled, completely forgetting her worry for him now. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost... Ah, I believe we have arrived."

The Bentley slowed down at an old building. There was a poster attached to the door reading, 'Sorry we're closed,' then graffiti on the bottom reading, 'forever'.

"An abandoned shoe factory? Nice." Valkyrie stepped out of the Bentley, her hair getting caught in the wind.

Once they all stepped inside the conversation began.

"So, I'm going to be used as a weapon, huh?" Fletcher asked as he sat down on an old, dusty barrel.

"That's what Charles' secretary said," Valkyrie nodded.

"Of course, that being our only lead," Skulduggery said. "We will need a bit more evidence until we are certain. Still, just in case, I suggest you stay with us for a while."

Fletcher's eyebrows furrowed. "Does that mean I can't teleport anymore?"

"That's exactly what it means," Valkyrie nodded. "Glad we didn't have to say that. I was afraid you'd throw a fit."

Fletcher stared at her in shock. "I can't use my powers?"

"Never mind," muttered Valkyrie.

"B-but... but why? It's not like he could catch me from across the world! What if I travel to The U.S. for a while and you guys tell him I'm in China?" Fletcher stuttered.

"No can do," Skulduggery shook his head. "We need to keep you somewhere safe, under our guard for a while."

Fletcher sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now don't scream at me Valkyrie, but you have to watch him." Skulduggery stepped back, expecting Valkyrie to hit him, yet to his astonishment she just gave a curt laugh.

"Um, no. I'm not baby sitting anyone."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Ye-"

"Guys! Please!" Fletcher called.

"Why not! There's no reason," Valkyrie cried.

"What if Charles takes you so Fletcher can come and try to rescue you? It'll be a trap," Skulduggery suggested.

"But he doesn't know that we're together," Fletcher said.

"He knew that Valkyrie was my partner when we met. How can we assume that he wouldn't know that you to date." Skulduggery looked around and found a comfortable box to sit on.

"He's right," Valkyrie nodded. The dust in the room swirled around her as she spoke. "It's still not fair, though."

"So you will stay with Fletcher somewhere safe while I investigate," Skulduggery confirmed.

Valkyrie plopped down on the dusty wooden floor. "Fine."

"So... does that mean sleepover?" Fletcher asked optimistically.

"You sound like a little kid." Valkyrie put her chin on the palm of her left hand. "Ugh, I guess so."

"What? Your not happy?" Fletcher sounded like his feelings were hurt.

"Sure I am, Fletch. I just wanna be on the field. Solving the crime. Like always," she looked accusingly at Skulduggery.

"Well, look at it this way," Skulduggery said. "It's like a vacation."

"Right."

**Review and drive safe! Seriously, slow and steady wins the race! **


	6. Sleepover!

**Had to wait through two Errors on Fanfiction but finally I can post this! Love how many readers I've got! I might start a new story soon but for now I'm focusing on this and some of my own stuff. Thanks to orthe the great for fixing my error on cellphones. It's just mobil phone in the UK and Ireland, not cell phone. Thanks! If anyone else find a mistake please tell me! Anyway I know you guys want to get to the story already so here we go!**

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or Ghost Adventures, or any comic books that I might mention here. **

Valkyrie didn't know Fletcher had a house. Well not a house exactly. It was an apartment that was rumored to have a ghost.

"Let me guess," said Valkyrie as they popped in. "Your the ghost."

Fletcher let go of her and gave a cocky grin. "They call me Larry the Mourner. Supposedly, I killed my cat then felt really bad about it and killed myself. Ever since my spirit haunts this apartment." He chuckled evilly. "I even got the guys from Ghost Adventures to come here, but..." Fletcher scratched the back of his head. "I'm a huge fan of Zak and asked for his autograph. I said that that would help me move on or something. He did and left. I was so stoked! Check it out! He signed my lamp!"

Valkyrie shook her head. Skulduggery was already investigating without her. He owed her big time.

"Poor Zak. Came all the way from America to give a false ghost an autograph," Valkyrie said.

"He never showed that episode though. Guess he didn't fully believe it."

"Guess not," Valkyrie said looking around the apartment. It had navy blue walls with gray furniture. A natural bachelor's pad complete with posters of comic books scattered on the walls.

"Scott Pilgrim, Superman, Charlie Brown, X- men..." Valkyrie read just a few of them. "More like haunted by comics."

"Guilty pleasure," Fletcher shrugged. "So... what do you wanna do?"

Valkyrie plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. to an action movie.

"That I guess," Fletcher sighed, sitting next to her.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Fletcher sighed dramatically, showing his boredom.

He sighed again this time falling over and landing on her lap. He sighed once more, flailing his arms and waving his hands in front of her face. She ignored him with a straight face.

"Geez, your as expressionless as the skeleton."

Valkyrie blinked

"Heartless."

Not even a blink this time.

"Despicable."

Nothing.

"Evil."

Nada.

"Horrible."

Blank stare.

"Nightmarish."

That got her attention. She smirked.

"What? What caused the smirk?" Fletcher sat up to look at her properly.

"I didn't know you knew that word," Valkyrie smiled.

Fletcher frowned, and slumped down on her lap once more.

"Not nice."

The movie finished an hour later and Valkyrie changed the channel to a reality show. The kind where a number of contestants jumped on obstacles and had to get to the finish line first, all the while being sprayed with various liquids and having octopus guts chucked at them. It was funny how moods changed with the channel's switching. Fletcher had gone back to sitting straight and by the time only two contestants were left, he was at the edge of his seat.

"C'mon! You could do it Bad Breath Bret!"

Valkyrie decided to join the fun as well, seeing as she was going to be stuck here for a while. "Are you kidding? Look at that guy! He doesn't look athletic at all! I'm going with Jumping Jacks Jared!"

"Loser cooks dinner?" said Fletcher.

"Deal!"

"Look, Jared is getting hit with calamari!" Fletcher cried. "Bret's almost to the big red circle!"

"Ha! He fell off the plank! Now he has to start over!"

"No! Bret get up, come on!"

They continued like this for a few minutes. By this time, they were standing up and crying at the T.V.

Finally the T.V. called out, 'And out winner is... Jumping Jacks Jared!'

"Ha!" Valkyrie turned and pointed to Fletcher's chest. "What!"

Fletcher folded his arms and plopped onto the couch. "This stinks."

"You know the deal, you make dinner if you lose," Valkyrie said.

Fletcher looked up sadly. "You make me sick."

"Get a barf bag."

Fletcher smiled. "Fine, what do you want."

Valkyrie thought for a moment then shrugged. "Ramen soup."

Fletcher sighed. "Beef or chicken."

"Chicken."

"Alright, be right back."

While Fletcher cooked the noodles and stirred the eggs, Valkyrie called Skulduggery.

"Hello?" she heard his voice, riddled with vague humor as if he didn't know who called.

"You have caller I.D. Skulduggery," Valkyrie said.

"Well, someone's in a mood."

"Not really. I got Fletcher to make Ramen soup. Still, I'd rather be solving mysteries. How's the case?"

"Wonderful. I got some new evidence."

"What?" Valkyrie was excited now.

"Charles likes burgers."

"Seriously?" Valkyrie asked. Oh, how she wished she could slap him over the phone.

"No, this is actually valuable information. He especially likes McDonalds. He orders the Big Mac with not onions."

"So what? We're gonna threaten him with onions?"

"No. He has an allergy, you see? He only goes when his good friend is on his shift. Anybody else would mess up the order. I'm going to talk to this man right now."

Valkyrie didn't find this a good lead, but what could she do? She wasn't allowed to participate.

"Okay. Good luck with that."

She hung up and walked over to the kitchen smelling something burning. "What happened?"

Fletcher's hair, dark with soot, was blown back and as misshapen as ever. "Did I mention that I don't know how to cook?"

"You might have forgotten that one," Valkyrie said stepping over a cracked egg shell, yolk hanging from the side. She should have expected that. Anytime he was hungry he would just pop into a restaurant and eat.

"So...France or Japan?"

"You can't teleport, remember?" Valkyrie reminded him.

"Oh, right. Pizza delivery or Chinese take-out?"

Valkyrie opened the phone that was still in her hand and dialed for fried rice and dumplings.

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

Chinese take-out cartons littered the floor and soda bottles stood side by side on the table in front of them. Valkyrie was laying on the couch and Fletcher was sitting on the ground.

"I'm stuffed," said Fletcher holding his stomach.

"Ditto," said Valkyrie sitting up. Standing up she tripped on a shoe and landed on Fletcher. They were nose to nose.

"Well this is slightly awkward slash romantic," he muttered.

"Yeah." Valkyrie was blushing. She tried to stand once more but Fletcher only let her sit up. He sat up as well and once again they were a breaths width away.

"So which one will it be?" he asked. "Awkward or romantic?"

Valkyrie had never had a moment like this with Fletcher. Last time she felt like this was with Caelan, much to her chagrin.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Valkyrie said.

And so he did.

Then there was a crash. "Oh, how sweet. Remind me to throw up later."

Valkyrie and Fletcher broke apart and whirled around to meet a stranger.

He was thin and tall. His face had a huge burn on it and he wore a plain white shirt with cargo pants.

Valkyrie stood up and Fletcher followed.

"Who are you?" she asked first.

"Me? I'm a delivery boy."

"Yeah, delivery boys burst through doors?" Fletcher said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Blondie," the man retorted.

"Blondie?" Fletcher whispered, touching his hair.

"Look, I'm here for a guy named Flentera Ronn?"

"You mean Fletcher Renn?" said Fletcher before Valkyrie could stop him.

"Yeah. You seen 'im?"

Valkyrie and Fletcher exchanged looks.

"No."

"Never heard of him."

"Funny name."

"But I'm sure he's handsome," to which Valkyrie gave Fletcher an elbow to the ribs.

"Sorry then," the man said, and to their great surprise, he left.

As the door closed, Fletcher ran into his room.

"Where are you going?" Valkyrie cried.

"Japan."

"What?" Valkyrie followed him and saw that he was packing.

"Val, they really are after me! Did you see that guy? He's obviously one of Charles's goons!"

"Calm down!" Ironically Valkyrie screamed this, only irritating Fletcher more.

"Val-"

Suddenly Skulduggery slammed the door open and cried out.

"Run! We've been found out!"

**Cliffhanger! See you in about a week. I'm making this a weekly thing if not two weeks. Review if you like! (Hint. Hint.) **

**And let's all pray for Japan. **


	7. China

**Sorry that took so long. I've been kind of busy, but don't worry. I'm back! Okay so here's the next chapter!**

Skulduggery's appearance at the door both frightened and excited Valkyrie. Finally, some action. Granted, they were being chased by a potential villain with an army, but that's what it was all about.  
Even Fletcher seemed enlivened from Skulduggery's arrival.  
"Can I-" Fletcher started only to be cut short by Skulduggery.  
"New York. Have you ever been there?" Skulduggery rushed over to them.  
"Yeah."  
"Take us," Skulduggery held out his hand and Valkyrie followed suit.  
"Finally," Fletcher smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were surrounded by buildings and bright lights.  
"Wow." Valkyrie looked up at Times Square. "I've never been here. It's beautiful."  
"Yeah, yeah. Beauty. Seen it, saw it, time to go," Skulduggery said turning around and stalking into an alley. Valkyrie and Fletcher quickly followed.  
A few men were talking and yelling in the space between the two buildings. Two of them held guns, and the rest were enormous. They eyed Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Fletcher with evil glares.  
Skulduggery was the first to speak.  
"Leave."  
"Who do you think you are?" said one of the short ones, pointing the gun at Skulduggery.  
"I am an official," Skulduggery supplied calmly. Valkyrie waited impatiently. Skulduggery as in the position to show off, and when Skulduggery was in the position to show off, he did.  
"You think I care if your an official, buddy. Get the h-"  
"I am not your buddy, my good man. In fact, I'm sure I don't even want to know you," Skulduggery interrupted.  
The man narrowed his eyes.  
"Now I need this alley, so can you all please leave?" Skulduggery said in his most commanding voice, which made Valkyrie roll her eyes.  
"No."  
Skulduggery looked down at the small portly man. "Your rather annoying, aren't you?"  
"That's it!" the small portly man raised the gun higher and put his finger to the trigger.  
Quick as light, Skulduggery raised his hand and fed it with fire. The portly man's small eyes enlarged as much as the skin around them allowed. He took a fearful step back.  
Skulduggery's skull was visible with new lighting and it gleamed wickedly.  
"It's the devil! Holy Jesus Christ! It the devil!" the portly man cried, running back and pushing his entourage with him.  
Skulduggery put his fireball down and it disappeared with a wisp of smoke.  
"That was fun," Skulduggery said with a smile in his voice.  
"Yeah, classic. So what happened?" Valkyrie said eagerly.  
Skulduggery turned to her and cocked his head. "Enthusiastic, are we? Did your day with Fletcher really bother you that much?"  
Valkyrie narrowed her eyes.  
"You know I like to be on the field fighting, Skulduggery."

"I'm not hearing a no," he mumbled in a sing-song way.

"Very well then, I'll tell you everything in here." Skulduggery lifted a grate off the bottom side of a wall.

"Why did you clear the alley if we're going in there?" asked Valkyrie.

"We don't need eavesdroppers. Besides, it's fun to pick on bullies."

Fletcher smirked, "I think your sending the wrong lesson to the kids."

"What kids? Your all older that thirteen. Anything I say goes in one ear and out the other anyway."

Fletcher blinked. "Yeah, but the kids."

Skulduggery gestured toward Fletcher. "See?"

"All right, let's get into the whole in the wall," said Valkyrie

Once inside the building, Skulduggery heaved a sigh. "I don't make mistakes, Valkyrie. I haven't made any in a long time. However, I will shield my ego now for I have to admit

that I made one."

"Wow," Valkyrie said. "That was self- absorbed."

"Anyway, one of Charles' mates caught me."

"The one at the burger place?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid so."  
"So, now what?"  
"Well, this means everything we thought about Charles is true," Skulduggery explained.  
"He really is after Fletcher."  
Fletcher looked up. "So where will we go? Who can give us the information we need to take on Charles?"  
Valkyrie didn't know why she didn't think of this before.  
"China."

...:::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::...

China Sorrows regarded her library with humble pride. She went up to a bookshelf and whipped off a speck of dirt.  
Her perfect eyelashes lifted suddenly. Her cerulean eyes flicked to the doors that produced a knocking sound and she nodded to the sleepy doorman.  
The large doors opened and she smiled her perfect red Chanel lipstick covered lips.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher. What a pleasant surprise. Literally," China greeted, playing with Skulduggery's last name.

"China." Skulduggery nodded. "We have a problem."

"Don't you always," China scolded lightly. She put a hand on her heart. "Don't you ever stop by to say 'Hello' or 'China, just stopped by for tea'?"

"Maybe another time." Skulduggery said walking to one of the chairs near her desk.

He shrugged off his coat and placed it neatly on the blue velvet chair.  
China sighed sadly and Valkyrie felt a pang of guilt. She knew it was just because of China's beauty, but she couldn't help it.  
Fletcher couldn't help but stare, even though his heart was still in Valkyrie's hands. Valkyrie understood. It seemed almost everyone was vulnerable to China's charm. Except for Skulduggery, of course.

It never occurred to Valkyrie that Skulduggery might like or love someone. She didn't really know how since he had no heart in his chest. The others always said that he had a soft spot for Valkyrie and she had to agree. She wasn't stupid. Yet, Valkyrie and Skulduggery merely had a bond, a partnership dipped in friendship. Surely he had interest in someone. Or had all those years of solitary detective work kept him busy from those thoughts.  
Valkyrie sat down next to him, leaving Fletcher without a chair. He crossed his arms, irked, and stood. His eyes darted straight to China as soon as she began speaking, though.

"What is it, then?" China asked blatantly. No beating around the bush now.

"Have you met my brother, Miss Sorrows?" Skulduggery asked almost graciously.

"Are you trying to, as the young ones say, hook me up?" China asked, raising her eye brows.

Skulduggery gave a small laugh containing a mere drop of humor. "Not in the least. I'm having... a family problem."

"Well I had no idea you had a brother, Skulduggery. And knowing nothing of him, how do you expect me to help you?"  
Skulduggery sat up in his chair and leaned forward. "I imply that you take this seriously, China. Fletcher is in danger. Have you heard of Charles E. Inc.?"

"I believe they buy and sell magical weapons. Your brother works there?"

"He owns it."

"Oh my," China hesitated. "That means I have some bad news for you."

**More to come soon!**

**-A.L.  
**


	8. Uh oh

**Heads up everybody! In December Derek Landy himself will be reading this Fanfiction. Thanks you so much for being such great readers. If you find any errors I will take care of them to make this Fanfic perfect. This is the second to last chapter to this fanfic. I can't believe it's almost over. I'll be updating soon. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. Derek Landy does. :)**

China looked sullenly at Skulduggery. "Charles has been a subject in one of my private investigations. Obviously I haven't been working very hard if I looked over the fact that you two are related."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "That means I've been doing a fabulous job of keeping it a secret."

"So, what have you learned about him?" Valkyrie asked.

China sat back and opened a drawer filled with organized manilla folders. She reached her red tipped fingernails and touched folders as she traced her them up and down.

"Ah. Here it is." She pulled out a blue tabbed folder.

They all watched as she opened the file, revealing at least fifty pages.

Most had highlights and underlined sentences, showing importance.

"He runs a fine weapon trading business, however that isn't Charles' main goal. He's trying to build an army. I've found some traces of evidence but none strong enough to stop him and his business with reason."

"Now you have reason!" Fletcher spoke up. "They wanna kill me!"

China blinked, considering. " Yes, but what have you witnessed that proves it? When was the last time you saw Charles?"

Fletcher thought back and realized how long ago it was. "It's been a while."

China nodded. "Charles is smart. I've arranged a few meetings and even went to his office myself. He was never there."

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "That explains why he was a no-show when we went to his office."

Valkyrie thought back and remembered how he blew off the woman he was supposed to have a meeting with.

"So what do we do?"

"I honestly don't know..." Skulduggery leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Valkyrie looked at him.

"Unless we beat him at his own game."

"Huh?" Valkyrie wasn't quite following. Fletcher was downright bemused.

"If he's never there, then we can go to his office and search his files. Find some evidence."

China smiled. "If you get any good information on him I'll have enough proof to expose him!"

"Will you come with us?" Skulduggery asked.

"Heavens no. I'll just wait here and let the professional detectives do their work." China smiled and stood up.

"Flattery shatters no bones," Skulduggery said, standing as well. "What you are really saying is; why get your hands dirty when you've got people willing to do it."

"Well when you put it that way," China shuffled them to the door.

"Best of luck!" and the door closed.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "Does this mean we get to go into spy mode?"

Skulduggery began to walk the corridor that led to the exit. "We are always on spy mode, Valkyrie. Constant vigilance, and attention at all times."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But do we get to snoop?"

"Yes. We get to snoop."

...::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::...::::::::::::...:::::::::::...

Fletcher was not one for snooping. At first he was cooperating, popping in and out of hiding places, but eventually he got tired. He sighed often and bumped into things at times. Soon both Valkyrie and Skulduggery were so annoyed that they told him to keep watch from a chair in the lobby.

"If you see Charles walk in, teleport to me," Valkyrie told him. "And somewhere where no one can see you teleport."

Fletcher nodded. "Got it." Feeling much like a child.

The receptionist was different today. It was a man with tangled curly hair and blue eyes that screamed, "Do you have an appointment?"

But he didn't ask.

Skulduggery caught on quick. There were either no appointments today or Charles had warned everyone about them.

Skulduggery tried for the latter. "Do you know who we are?"

The man shook his head. "Just that you don't have an appointment. None have been booked today."

Skulduggery nodded. He decided to improvise. "I'm going to be honest with you," he glanced at the name tag on the man's chest. "Carl. We're from the board of officials, assigned to see if the employees needed help or just a word to get out. So, Carl, how are you? What's your complaint?"

Carl looked around, checking for eavesdroppers.

"Well to be honest, the men's bathrooms are a mess. They smell like stale popcorn and lemonade. Last week, I saw a cockroach in there."

Skulduggery nodded. "And your benefits?"

Carl thought for a moment. "We get dental," he said at last, "but no maternity leave. A problem, that is. My wife's gonna need a babysitter and she's taking all her vacation days to deliver. Doctor's say she'll be due in a week."

Skulduggery nodded softly. "Congratulations."

There was something Valkyrie heard in his voice.

That thought about Skulduggery having a personal life came back again. Before she could ponder about it any longer Skulduggery interrupted her inner thoughts.

"Well, Carl, would it be alright if we check the place. It won't take too long."

"Yes, go ahead, Sir." Carl handed various cards. These take you to the top office and certain supply closets.

Skulduggery took the cards and handed them to Valkyrie.

Skulduggery nodded a thanks and began his way to the elevators. He glanced back momentarily and whispered loudly to Carl. "And could you keep us being here a secret. Board of Officials rule."

Carl nodded and made the zipper to the lip notion. "My lips are sealed."

Skulduggery nodded and continued to the elevators.

They both entered and Valkyrie began speaking when the doors closed.

"Where do you want to start?"

Skulduggery looked at the cards in Valkyrie's hands. I say we check the top floor.

Valkyrie nodded.

They scanned the card once more. Valkyrie bad a sudden bad feeling.

"Skulduggery, I just realized something. Charles doesn't have any appointments today."

Skulduggery looked at her. "Yes the man at the front desk said that. So?"

Valkyrie swallowed. "Wouldn't that mean he might be at his office."

"Well. He _might _be..." Skulduggery looked at the elevator doors.

The doors slowly slid open and there, in the glare of light, stood Charles.

"Uh- oh..."


	9. Reflection

**Don't hate me. Please. I know I'm super late with the update but the fact that Derek Landy is going to read this both excites and worries me a bit, and I started speculating every word I wrote. This is not the last chapter for two reasons. 1. Some of you wanted this to be longer. 2. I felt like it. Any questions? Okay, again thanks for all you guys who are still reading this and I'm happy some of you still remember it. **

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. The wonderful Derek Landy does. :)**

Fletcher sat in ther lobby waiting for Skulduggery and Valkyrie to come back. He passed a level in one of his games and notification popped up telling him to buy the full game to continue. Fletcher sighed and put the phone down. He searched the lobby for any sign of suspicion. The only thing that was off was the concierge, with his wild eyes. He was shuffling papers and constanly looking up making sure Fletcher had not snuck passed him to the elevators.

He leaned back in the chair and stared at the dull grey cealing. Someone walked into his line of vision. A face peered at him, upside down.

"Hello, Fletcher."

"Charles?" Fletcher jerked his head up and whirled around in his chair. "Um..." He wasn't sure if he should teleport, and in that hesitant moment, Charles threw handcuffs around his hands, imparing his magic.

"Come," he said in a hollow voice.

He lifted him from the chair and they both walked outside. Fletcher tried to shake him off but there was no use.

"Something's off about you..." Fletcher said, squinting at Charles.

"Is it because I handfuffed you?" Charles asked, not looking at him.

"Well of bloody course that's one reason but... I don't know..." Fletcher said looking at him closely. "You look different..."

And then he saw it. His name tag that used to read CEO now read OEC.

"Your a reflection!" Fletcher attempted to pull away but there was no use. "Where's the real Charles?"

The reflection stayed quiet.

"ANSWER ME!" Fletcher snarled.

The reflection looked at Fletcher. "He is at his office."

Fletcher's eyes widened. "Valkyrie."

...:::::::::::...::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::

"Uh oh," said Skulduggery.

Charles stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"Why hello, Brother," Charles said casually. "What brings you to my office unannounced?"

"Charles, we know about the army," Skulduggery said.

Charles turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Charles. There's evidence-"

"No, Skulduggery. You don't understand. I've never heard of-"

The elevator opened up and Charles stepped out. He attempted to finish his sentence but was silenced by Skulduggery's revolver. It flashed out of his coat, held right at Charles' head. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stepped out of the elevator carefully and the doors shut behind them.

"Fine," said Charles. "If you want to play rough." Charles kicked high and smacked the revolver out of Skulduggery's hand. The gun landed hard somewhere behind him.

Valkyrie produced a fire ball and and threw it at Charles who ducked right on time.

Skulduggery kicked Charles who went sprawling on the floor.

Carl, from the front desk, looked at them all fighting and ran out screaming.

"Remind me to fire him," Charles muttered under his breath. He laboriously stood.

"Now," Charles said. "Can I know why you two are fighting me?"

"You're building an army!" Valkyrie yelled. "We don't know what for, but your going to tell us."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would I start an army?" Charles asked.

"We don't know, obviously." Skulduggery stepped forward. "But you wanted to capture Fletcher to be part of it."

Valkyrie gasped and looked at the chair where she had left Fletcher. It was empty.

Skulduggery noticed her and turned his head.

"What did you do with Fletcher?" he asked, fire in his hands again.

"Well, while your completely off about the army, at least you have one part correct." Charles smiled. "I do need Fletcher, but for other, much more selfish reasons."

With that he turned on his heels and started running.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie sprinted to catch up with him.

He sped out of the door and ran across the parking lot. Skulduggery was on his heels, reaching out for the collar of his suit.

His fingers were inches from Charles. He made a grab for him but he ducked, turned around and kicked Skulduggery in the knee.

Skulduggery knelt in pain, giving Charles a chance to open his car door and enter. Just as Skulduggery stood and Valkyrie caught up

Charles was speeding away.

"Well, Damn," muttered Skulduggery.


	10. The End For now

**I finally finished everybody. Mr. Landy, I hope you liked the story. Merry Christmas!**

Fletcher opened his foggy eyes in a strange place. He didn't remember blacking out.

"Good morning, Fletcher," said Charles' voice from across the room. "Or, good afternoon rather."

Fletcher's vision cleared and he saw a metal ceiling. He tried craning his neck to but he felt a sharp pain and couldn't even lift it.

"Don't move just yet," Charles came closer and leaned over him. His name tag read CEO again. It was the real Charles. "I just need to run a few tests before the operation begins."

Fletcher tried speaking but the only voice that came out was a moan.

"You have no idea what's going on," chuckled Charles. "You are going to give me something I've been looking for since I was a boy."

Charles picked up a needle and smiled. "This won't hurt a bit..."

A loud booming sound came from the other side of the room Charles turned in surprise.

"You just love playing hide and seek, don't you Skulduggery?" Charles placed the needle on a table and backed up.

"Valkyrie, try to get Fletcher out of here," Skulduggery commanded.

Valkyrie ran into Fletcher's line of vision and she started unlatching the restraints holding him to the table. "What did he do to you?" she whispered.

Fletcher could hardly open his mouth to speak. "I- I don't... I don't kno-"

"Okay, don't speak," Valkyrie covered his mouth with her hand. "You can explain later. Lets get you out of here. Can you teleport?"

Fletcher shook his head.

"Okay, try and stand," she grabbed onto his arms and hauled him up.

While they tried to get out Skulduggery backed Charles into a wall.

"What's the meaning of this Charles?" he asked. "Building an army?"

"Again with the army," Charles shook his head. "I'm not building an army. Do you want to know what I want with Fletcher?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "You're going to tell me?"

"It's not going to stop me," Charles smiled. "What is my power, Skulduggery?"

"I don't... You didn't gain one until I left."

"Wrong," Charles sighed. "I never gained one."

"You're powerless?" Skulduggery asked.

"Not for long," Charles smiled. "Fletcher has a very useful power, and I plan on taking it."

"That's impossible," said Skulduggery.

"Not without the proper science, but it can be done," Charles looked over Skulduggery's head. "You might want to turn around."

Skulduggery turned and found Valkyrie on the ground wrestling with a copy of Charles.

"Meet my reflection."

Skulduggery looked at Charles and punched him in the face. Then he punched him again and again and again.

"I'm sorry to be inconvenient, but you can't have Fletcher," said Skulduggery, giving another punch.

Charles was on the floor now. "Come now, brother. I'm sure we can work this out."

Valkyrie walked up to them. "The reflection ran off."

"Take Fletcher somewhere safe. I need to talk with my brother," said Skulduggery.

He grabbed the collar of Charles' suit and dragged him to a chair.

Valkyrie ran off with Fletcher and Skulduggery grabbed a seat.

"Alright Charles. Before I report you to the authorities, tell me why you want Fletcher's powers. It can't be for something so childish," Skulduggery said.

Charles looked at him and suddenly in his eyes there was an tiredness he'd never seen.

"When you left, I thought I'd gain some kind of power. Something. Nothing ever came. I've been developing a special way to extract someone's power and transferring it to me. I had heard about how powerful you were, so I came to take your power and then I saw Fletcher's powers. That is why I am here."

Skulduggery leaned back in his chair. "You never thought of taking someone else's power as a test? Why me?"

Charles shrugged. "I didn't want to be stuck with a bad power."

Skulduggery nodded. "You do know that I'm going to have to arrest you, correct?"

"No favors for your big brother?" Charles smiled.

"I'm sorry, Charles. You can't just kidnap a comrade of mine and get away with it." Skulduggery stood.

Charles nodded and turned to run but crashed into his reflection, who was staggering toward him. They both fell to the ground.

...:::::::::::::...::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::...

Valkyrie payed the cab they took to Skulduggery's house and helped Fletcher into the house. After a while Fletcher was able to talk with more ease.

"Where's Skulduggery?" he asked roughly.

Valkyrie turned to the door. Before she could say anything the door opened.

Skulduggery walked in. "Well, that's over."

"What happened?" Valkyrie ran over to him.

He told her about the conversation they had. "I just left him at the Sanctuary now. I'm sure he'll be alright after a few years of therapy."

"So, it's over?" Valkyrie asked.

"For now, it's over."

"Good," Valkyrie said. "And Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anymore relatives that we need to worry about?" Valkyrie asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Good," and with that she sat on the couch next to Fletcher, and closed her eyes for a nap.

**This took a while but I finally finished the fanfiction. I had fun writing it. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. Happy Holidays. **


End file.
